hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
AMT 1911 'Hardballer'
The Silverballer (known as the AMT Hardballer in the first game and in real life) is the signature weapon of Agent 47. Overview The AMT Hardballer/Silverballer is a stainless steel clone of the Colt M1911A1 made by Arcadia Machine & Tool and is the signature weapon of Agent 47. In game it has a seven round magazine capacity and fires .45ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) rounds. From Hitman: Codename 47 to Hitman: Contracts, the Silverballers are available in dual, suppressed dual and a single suppressed variants. In Hitman: Blood Money, the Silverballer starts off as a single unsuppressed gun, though the dual and/or suppressed upgrades can be bought later. In Hitman: Absolution, the gun is suppressed, with no optical attachments but can be dual wielded from the start. A gun of choice for 47, the Silverballer can be easily concealed to take out targets up close, with a suppressor to ensure he remains undetected. If he ever finds himself in a tight situation however, he can rely on the extra firepower of dual Silverballers to neutralize the threat and escape. Appearance ''Hitman: Codename 47 47 first encounters the '''AMT Hardballer' in the basement of The Sanitarium, during his training and subsequent escape. It can be bought at the beginning of each stand-alone mission for $550, with ammo costing $5 per 7-round magazine. In this game, the Hardballer has yet to be adopted as 47's signature firearm, as the Beretta 92, Beretta 92SD and Desert Eagle XIX are available for purchase as well, with no preferences for one or the other. It is interesting to note that the Hardballer and Beretta 92s share the same ammunition (pistol ammo), despite being chambered in different cartridges (the Hardballer's .45ACP compared to the Beretta's 9x19mm). It appears in the following missions: * Training - In the shooting range and on one orderly. * The Lee Hong Assassination - On Tzun * Find the U'Wa Tribe - In some weapon caches. * Plutonium Runs Loose - In weapons cache. * Meet Your Brother - On orderly. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin In ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, they have become 47's signature pistol set. Now referred to as the Silverballers (and Ballers for short), they are available as standard dual Silverballers and suppressed dual Silverballers. The standard Silverballers are available from the start; the suppressed version requires 47 to complete a mission with the Silent Assassin rating first. Silverballers are not very useful; since there are two of them, each time 47 fires them counts as two shots, greatly reducing his chance of getting a Silent Assassin rating. Also, due to their power, silverballers tend to send enemies flying into view of other enemies. Finally, they have a long draw and reload time. Silverballers use their own unique .45 ACP ammo. ''Hitman 2 Christmas Game In the ''Hitman 2 Christmas Game, they are his only weapon used to defeat the elves. They can only be dual-wielded, and apparently have infinite ammo in their magazines. In appearance, they are identical to how they look in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. ''Hitman: Contracts Now sporting wooden and rubber Pachmayr® grips, Agent 47 will start out each mission with Dual Silverballers, and if on Normal Difficulty, a suppressed Silverballer as well. Oddly enough, a suppressed Silverballer can also be found on the lawyer at The Meat King's Party. Dual Suppressed Silverballers can be obtained for beating The Bjarkhov Bomb with a Silent Assassin rating. Hitman: Blood Money Available from the start of the game, it is one of 47's most versatile weapons; it can be outfitted with several attachments and upgrades as the game progresses, such as suppressors, scopes, a long slide, different ammo loadings, increased rate of fire, silencers, extended magazines and can also be dual wielded for double the "fun". It uses .45 ACP rounds, but does not share ammo with SLP.40. See Silverballer upgrades for more details. Hitman: Absolution The pistols are part of 47's starting gear in most missions except for a short stint without them starting after The King of Chinatown when 47 trades them for some information from Birdie. They are recovered in the mission Birdie's Gift. Unlike the Blood Money Silverballers, it now uses 8 round magazine, though the ammo capacity is slightly higher. You do not need to purchase the silencer this time, 47 had already attached on them. The Silverballers in this game will be always surpressed, unless you decide to take the silencers off. Trivia * The AMT Hardballer was the first stainless steel 1911 clone. * The AMT Hardballer (which the Silverballer is based on) is regarded as one of the poorer examples of the 1911 model pistol, plagued with unreliable manufacturing and steel issues; it's only a good weapon of choice when used with HardBall ammunition, since the AMT was unreliable with the hollowpoint ammunition of the 1960s. Hence the name "Hardballer". * ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's Silverballers still have 'Hardballer' etched on the sides, although the AMT logo has been replaced with a similar one reading IOI (IO Interactive, the developer of the Hitman series). * The only game in which the Hardballer's real name is used was Hitman: Codename 47. * The Silverballer in Blood Money is the only one so far that can change ammunition types. * The Silverballers grips are modelled after the Pachmayr American Legend grips. * The AMT Hardballer makes a appearance of Tomb Raider 2013 in Multiplayer by Square Enix because they share the same game's name to promote Hitman's Asbolution. * The name "Silverballer" is most likely a reference to the Table of Elements, where silver is listed as element number 47, though it's stated in Damnation that the name comes from the gun's pearl handles (though the first explaination seems more apropos). Gallery Hitman1_hardballer.jpg|AMT Hardballer as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. AMT Hardballer 1.jpg|AMT Hardballer as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Shot 00 full.jpg|Silverballer as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Hitman2_s_silverballer.jpg|Suppressed Silverballer as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Hitman2_shed_silverballers.jpg|Silverballers in the church's weapon shed as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Hitman3_d_silverballers.jpg|Dual Silverballers as seen in Hitman: Contracts. Hitman3_s_silverballer.jpg|Suppressed Silverballer as seen in Hitman: Contracts.. Silverballer S. Silverballers.jpg|A Hardballer with a silencer upgrade as seen in Hitman: Contracts. ImagesCAW5RNG4.jpg|AMT Hardballer in the loading screen for The Bjarkhov Bomb. AMT-Hardballer.jpg|Silverballer as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_FPV_-_AMT_Hardballer.jpg|Dual Wield. Hit1.png|The AMT in Hitman: Absolution. Hit2.png|Another view of the AMT in Absolution (note the detailed Nickel finish). Silverballer.png|Silverballer model as seen in Hitman: Absolution. silv.png|47 dual-wielding suppressed Silverballers in Absolution References de:Silverballer es:AMT Hardballer Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols